List of Characters
This page is a comprehensive List of Characters that appear in Saiunkoku Monogatari. Eight Coloured Sages * [[Sho Yosei|'Sho Yosei']] (Purple Immortal) * [[Ran Ryuuren|'Ran Ryuuren']] (Blue Immortal) * [[Kou Shoukun|'Kou Shoukun']] (Red Immortal) * [[Ouyou Jun|'Ouyou Jun']] (Green Immortal) * [[You Shikou|'You Shikou']] (Yellow Immortal) * [[Tou Eigetsu|'Tou Eigetsu (Yougetsu)']] (White Immortal) * Sa Nan (Brown Immortal) * ???(Black Immortal) Eight Families Shi Clan The clan of the Imperial Family, known also as the Purple Clan. * Shi Ryuuki, the current Emperor of Saiunkoku * Shi Senka, the previous Emperor of Saiunkoku, Ryuuki and Shi Seien's father * Shi Seien, the second prince of the Imperial family, exiled for conspiracy * Four Shi princes, 'four other brothers of Seien and Ryuuki * 'Four consorts , 'four among the six consorts of Emperor Senka * 'Yuri, the half-sister of Emperor Senka and the daughter of Kou Gyokukan * Suzuran, the mother of Prince Seien, the second consort of Senka * Kou Gyokukan, 'former consort of Senka's father and Kou Yuri's mother * 'Kou Shuurei, 'the consort of Emperor Ryuuki and mother of Shi Chouka * 'Shi Chouka, Ryuuki and Shuurei's daughter and the next ruling Empress * Ou Ki, 'member of the Ou clan, one of the Purple Gates * 'Ou Hien, 'Ou Ki's daughter and a member of the Ou clan * 'Ou Tsuyuri, 'Ou Ki' sister and a member of the Ou clan * 'Ki Kouki, 'the sole remaining member of the Ki clan, one of the Purple Gates * 'Riku Seiga, '''the sole remaining member of the Riku clan, one of the Purple Gates Kou Clan Known also as the '''Red Clan or the Crimson Clan. * Kou Shuurei, the protagonist of the series, a young woman aspiring to become a government official * Kou Shouka, Shuurei's father, the eldest son of the Kou Clan, the librarian of the Imperial Archives, formerly an assassin known as the "Black Wolf" and leader of the "Wolves of the Wind" * Kou Shoukun, Shuurei's mother, Shouka's wife, formerly the "Rose Princess" of the Hyou Clan * Shi Seiran, the adopted son of Shouka and Shoukun, a retainer of Shouka's household * Kou Reishin, the second son of the Kou Clan and the current head of the family, Shouka's younger brother, the Minister of Civil Affairs and Administration * Li Kouyuu, Reishin's adopted son, the Vice-Minister of Civil Affairs and Administration * Kou Yuri ', Reishin's wife and Kouyuu's adoptive mother * 'Kou Kurou, the third son of the Kou Clan, the proxy head of the Kou clan, the younger brother of Shouka and Reishin * Kou Gyokukan, Yuri's mother, the great-aunt of Shouka, Reishin, and Kurou, a former concubine of Emperor Senka's father * Kyuuka, Kurou's wife * Kou Hakuyuu, Kurou's son * Kou Sera, Kurou's daughter * Tei Yuushun, '''member of the Ki clan, one of the Crimson Gates and the 'Hourin' Ran Clan Known also as the '''Indigo Clan or Blue Clan, the most powerful clan in Saiunkoku after the Shi clan. * Ran Shuuei, the fourth son of the Ran clan, the General of the Urin Army and eventual bodyguard for Emperor Ryuuki * Ran Ryuuren, the youngest son of the Ran clan, an eccentric wanderer * Ran Jyuusan, the younger half-sister of Shuuei and Ryuuren, the daughter of the previous clan head and a noblewoman from the Ran clan's retainer branch, the Shiba clan * Ran Setsuna, the current head of the Ran clan, a set of triplets acting under a single identity, the older brothers of Shuuei, Ryuuren, and Jyuusan * Ran Gyokuka, the wife of Setsuna * Hyou Shusui, 'Shuuei's wife * 'Shiba Jin, a member of the Shiba clan, Ran Clan's retainers, and the childhood friend of Jyuusan. * [[Ran Shijaku|'Ran Shijaku']], '''Ran Shuuei's eldest son. Ko Clan Known also as the '''Yellow Clan or the Saffron Clan, a clan known for their merchantile prowess, particularly in times of war. * Ko Kijin, the chief secretary of the Department of Treasury, a friend of Reishin Heki Clan Known also as the Jade-Green Clan, a clan known for their excellence in the arts. * Heki Hakumei, a junior government official * Heki Karin, Hakumei's older sister, the intended heir to the current clan leader * Heki Banri, Karin's son * Ouyou Jun, the husband of Karin, the father of Banri and a member of the Ouyou clan, one of the Green Gates * Ouyou Gyoku, '''Jun's cousin, a member of the Ouyou clan Sa Clan Known also as the '''Brown Clan, the last prestigious clan. * Sa Enjun, the former head of the Sa clan, one of the three Grand Advisors to the Emperor of Saiunkoku * Hyou Eiki, the wife of Enjun, Enjun's proxy in the Sa Province * Kourin, Enjun's adopted ward, a lady-in-waiting in the imperial harem * Sa Shunki, Enjun and Eiki's granddaughter * Sa Kokujun, the youngest of Sa Chuushou's grandsons * Sa Chuushou, Enjun's corrupt and ambitious younger brother * Sa Soujun, Chuushou's eldest grandson * Sa Sakujun, Chuushou's second eldest grandson Koku Clan Known also as the Black Clan, a clan renowned in military affairs. * Koku Yousei, Grand General of the Left Urin Army. * Son Ryouou, '''Minister of Defense Haku Clan Known also as the '''White Clan, a clan renowned in military affairs. * Haku Raien, Grand General of the Right Urin Army. Hyou Clan Known also as the Light Indigo Clan, a mysterious clan that has worked in the shadow of the Shi Clan and known for their supernatural powers. Originally a counterpart of the Shi Clan founded by the first Emperor's younger sister. Daughters of the imperial family were frequently sent to the Hyou clan to become priestesses. *'Sou Youki, '''younger sister of the first emperor and the founder of the Hyou Clan * 'Hyou Riou Sr., the current head of the Hyou clan * '''Hyou Riou Jr., the son of Riou the Elder, a government official * Hyou Ruka, the sister of Riou the Elder, a priestess of the Hyou clan * Hyou Shoukun, the former "Rose Princess" of the Hyou clan, Shuurei's mother * Hyou Shusui, the chief lady-in-waiting in the imperial harem, a former priestess of the Hyou clan, a retainer of Shouka and an assassin of the "Wolves of the Wind" * Hyou Eiki, the Consort of Sa Enjun * [[Hyou Ren|'Hyou Ren']], a son of the Hyou clan * Uu Uu, a government official from the Hyou Clan * Ou Hien, the mother of Hyou Riou Jr. and the only daughter of Ou Ki. Government Officials Grand Advisors The three Grand Advisors to the Emperor of Saiunkoku. * Sho Yosei, the Taishi * Sa Enjun, the Taiho, the head of the Sa Clan * Sou Shungai, the Taifu, a great military commander Military Officials *'Sou Shungai, '''a former general and the current trainer of the army *'Koku Yousei, the Grand General of the Left Urin Army *Haku Raien, the Grand General of the Right Urin Army *Ran Shuuei, former General of the Left Urin Army *Kou Kanshou, Shuuei's former subordinate Sa Province Officials * '''Tei Yuushun, an offical of Sa Province who assists Eigetsu and Shuurei during the tenure as co-governors * Ro Ensei, the informally appointed former governor of Sa Province, a bandit leader, later Shuurei's assistant * Kou Shuurei, the co-governor of Sa Province until she is dismissed * To Eigetsu, the co-governor of Sa Province until he is dismissed * Kai Yu, the former governor of Koku Province, successor to Eigetsu and Shuurei Censorate Officials *'Ou Ki, 'former Director General of the Censorate *'Ki Kouki, 'previous Director General of the Censorate, Ou Ki's successor *'Riku Seiga, '''current Director General of the Censorate, Kouki's successor *'Kou Shuurei, an accomplished Censorate Official, renonwed as the 'Official Killer' *Shin Suou, a famous Censor *Ro Ensei, previously Shuurei's assistant and currently a Censor, Shuurei's successor Civil Adminitration Officials *Kou Reishin, previous Secretary of the Civil Administration *Li Kouyuu, previous Deputy Secretary of the Civil Administration *You Shuu, temporary Deputy Secretary of the Civil Administration *Heki Hakumei, a junior official in the department Revenue Officials *Ko Kijin, the Secretary of Revenue *Kei Yuuri, the former Deputy Secretary of the Department of Revenue and eventual Prime Minister Factions and Organizations Examination Faction Government officials who achieved their rank through the examination system developed by Emperor Senka. Most of these officials hold loyalty to the Emperor. * 'Ran Shuuei, '''former general of left Uringun army. Current personal guard of the emperor * 'Li Kouyuu, 'former deputy secretary of the Department of Civil Administration * 'Heki Hakumei, 'an official in the Department of Civil Administration * 'Kou Shuurei, an official of the Censorate, former governor of Sa Province * Shin Suou, a merchant's son, appointed to the Censorate as Shuurei's assistant * Ro Ensei, Shuurei's assistant *'To Eigetsu', former governor of Sa Province Noble Faction Government officials who attained their rank through their noble lineage. Many are opposed to the Emperor because the previous Emperor, Senka, had brutally purged many of the minor nobles in court, particularly branch families of the Shi Clan, in order to reduce their influence in court. * Ou Ki, the secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs * Son Ryouou, the Minister of Defense, the former governor of Ran Province * Ki Kouki, the director-general of the Censorate * Riku Seiga, the deputy director-general of the Censorate, Shuurei's rival * Ryou Anju, the vice-secretary of department of Royal Commandment Affairs * Tei Yuushun, 'the prime minister Unaligned Officials Government officials who are neither aligned with the Examination Faction or the Noble Faction, though they may have achieved their rank through either method. * 'Ko Kijin, the secretary of the Department of Finances * Kei Yuuri, the deputy secretary of the Ministry of Revenue * Kou Reishin, 'former secretary of the Department of Civil Administration * 'You Shuu, a former undercover official and current deputy secretary of the Department of Civil Administration * Ouyou Gyoku, former vice minister and current minister of the Ministry of Public Works and the current governor of Heki province * Kan Hishou, 'former minister of the Ministry of Public Works. * 'Rai Shunshin, 'Minister of Justice. * 'Ryuu Shibi, 'the governor of Kou province Wolves of the Wind A secret group of assassins, whose leader is assigned the title of the "Black Wolf". They serve the Emperor, though the current Black Wolf answers to Advisor Sho as Ryuuki is unaware of the Wolves of the Wind. * 'Kou Shouka, the current Black Wolf * Ou Tsuyuri, 'Shouka's predecessor as the Black Wolf, Ou Ki's older sister and nemesis * 'Hyou Shusui, a former priestess of the Hyou clan, Shouka's protegee * Hokuto, an accomplished assassin from Sa Province, skilled in survival tactics, the adoptive father of Shourin and Youshun Inhabitants Inhabitants of Shi Province Those living in the Imperial Capital, Kiyou, located in Shi Province. * Kochou, a reknown courtesan of Kiyou's red light district, a leader of Kiyou's underground * Dr. Tou, a physician at the Imperial Palace * You Shikou, a renowned doctor * Ryuushin, one of Shuurei's students * Ou Keichou, Shuurei's childhood friend * Touka, one of Shuurei's students * Kinren, one of Shuurei's students Inhabitants of Koku Province Those living in Koku Province. * Ka Shin, is a wandering doctor and Eigetsu's adoptive father * To Eigetsu, lived a peaceful life with Ka Shin there until his village was wiped out by a disease Inhabitants of Sa Province Those living in Sa Province. * Meishou, the leader of Satsujinzoku (Murderous Blades), supported by Sa Sakujun * Shourin, the elder adoptive son of Hokuto * Youshun, Shourin's younger brother, the younger adoptive son of Hokuto * Sai Shou, the head of the Merchant's Guild of Kinka in Sa Province, the twin brother of Sai Rin * Sai Shin, the military commander of the city of Kinka in Sa Province, the father of Sai Sho and Sai Rin * Sai Rin, the head of the All Merchant's Guild of Koren in Sa Province, an inventor, the twin sister of Sai Sho References